


Ham Squah: Squahbbles

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, angelica wants to fuck pennywise, issa mess, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: jawnlawn: breaking news: Angelica Schuyler wants to fuck Pennywise the Dancing Clownangel: NO I DONThamfam: a recent statement Angel released claims she "Loves Clussy"sirburr: Clussy???whoresneaker: clown pussy





	Ham Squah: Squahbbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry again for such a long wait. I'm awful. There'll be a longer update next time, I promise!
> 
> As always, please enjoy.
> 
> Also: title suggestion from praying_the_gay_will_stay. Love ya.
> 
> Update: expect a Halloween Ham Squah very, very soon! 

hamfam: may I ask an honest question

elizard: sure go for it

hamfam: why does everyone on earth want to fuck pennywise the dancing clown

angel: gcfuciittvivyy

angel: what,, what kinda question

jawnlawn: angel,

laffytaffy: angel don't tell us you are a clown fucker

angel: IM NOT!!!!!

washingdone: Angelica,

angel: WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS COME FOR ME FIRST GIGICGCE, IC WTF

pegleg: you did say you wanted a tattoo of scary spices face on your ass

thomason: and you told me you wanted michelle obama to put you in a headlock and squash your head like a melon

whoresneaker: and you said you wanted zendaya to stab you fifty seven times and have Beyoncé run over your legs with a heavy duty truck and make you crippled

angel:

angel: i know y'all are making some of that up

elizard: trust me, Angelica, it's all true

jawnlawn: but honestly? me too, with that michelle obama one

angel: THANK YOU, john

angel: at least someone around here shares my appreciation of our first lady's beautiful muscular arms

royaltea: >:/

angel: shut up, georgie. go stick your arm down a sewer and get it ripped off

hamfam: but speaking of It.

sirburr: angie why do you want to fuck the clown

angel: shut up I DONT!!!

sirburr: you just posted "I heart clussy" on instagram

hamfam: CLUSSY?

jawnlawn: clown pussy

angel: I DONT WANT TO FUCK PENNYWISE

teadosia: yeah, you do

teadosia: you said,

angel: theo.... Please don't do it to me

elizard: you know she had to do it to em

teadosia: angel told me two days ago that she wanted pennywise the clown to fist her and shove his tongue down her throat to use his "demon clown powers and suck the life out of me"

hamfam: HOLY FUXKIBG SHIR RTCSJDDJRHSDB

jawnlawn: ANGIE WANTS THAT CLUSSY

angel: STOP IT MY NAMES BEING SLANDERED LEAF ME A L O N E

sirburr: never

angel: well,, well,

angel: JOHN WANTED TO FUCK JAILBREAK FROM THE EMOJI MOVIE

jawnlawn: so?

angel: you wanted to fuck an emoji!!!!

jawnlawn: and you want to fuck a child-eating demon clown. :/

hamfam: alright well aside from the fact that Angie's a filthy clown fucker

hamfam: y'all see content cop [eye emoji]

marialews: uh. duh

madisin: who hasn't?

jawnlawn: I haven't

angel: bye. exit immediately

jawnlawn: ok

jawnlawn: see ya clown fucker

_jawnlawn left the chat._

angel: god fucking damnit

_angel added jawnlawn to the chat._

angel: apologize

jawnlawn: never

_jawnlawn changed the chat name to 'Angel Loves Clussy'._

angel: STOP IT

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for all the support you guys continue to give me. I'm so grateful.
> 
> All hits, kudos and comments are appreciated. Got a title suggestion? Feel free to share! There's a 99.9% chance I'll use it!


End file.
